The one he had
by A.P.A.17
Summary: A oneshot about the one thing Severus Snape desired without knowing and had for once.


Severus Snape never got what he wanted. He always was and got second best in life.

Never a prince always a spy. Not even a prized one but a triple or double spy at that.

He never got the girl nor could he ever save her and give her the life she deserved.

Neither did she deserved him nor did he deserve her.

Snape always came second best like the subject, he taught. Potion instead of the prized defense against the dark art.

That explain why on the night of 1991 at the arrival of the first year, he did not get to watch for Harry Potter but for another.

Draco Malfoy, heir to the fame House Malfoy and his unfortunate godson.

He had to watch the boy and report to his parent. He was of course expected to show favors so as not to ingratiate himself with his old friend and the pureblood society. Despite the uppity attitude and prejudice that the boy surely had from 11 years of spoiling and education on the superiority of the house of Malfoy. It was going to be difficult to tolerate him.

Oh, merlin give me strength to go on this next seven years. I will definitely be dead before the end of their schooling.

…

After a few years.

The boy grew up. Snape could see that Draco was no more second best to Harry in his heart anymore nor was he an equal. The mass of limbs that he had to swear to protect at its birth and the start of its sixth year was now a man. He was no more the defenseless baby or brainless coward with the despicable avant garde approach to explosion of emotion similar to Gryffindor. He was now a smooth Slytherin. With the impassive mask of stone and cunning mind. He did still have his burst of emotion. He could not be perfect.

But he was human and dear to him with his own special place in his heart.

The boy had learnt compassion despite the many years of cruelty and prejudice he had witness along the years.

Snape had seen first hand the way, Draco had subtlety provided distraction or make use of incredible subterfuge to save mindless student (most Gryffindor) from danger and allowed them to find haven in the room of requirement. The way he almost always seems to interrupt soon to be 'detention' with the Carrow to save those said student. He would never forget the way he endured the cruciatus as punishment as he by mistake let Ginny Weasley. The love or key to Harry Potter from the grip of the Carrow and later Fenrir Greyback.

He knew the boy was changing, transforming even. Not rising necessarily anew from the ashes like a phoenix. No not this type of transformation.

But more like accepting that he may not be a butterfly after all but a moth. The boy had learnt acceptance something he could not at his age.

The boy seems to have accepted his more Gryffindor-ish attitude and used it to his advantage in battle. Graceful and explosive. The perfect mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He also got over the fact that Muggle and Muggleborn were an equal and even in some cases better than wizard. He had Miss Granger to thank for this one.

The boy had really niched a place in his heart through the years.

He trained him subtlety, observing as he fell and rose again to become the man he is.

He watched as he became a death eater under pressure of the upcoming war or to please his deranged parent. He watched him break as he worked himself to death to fulfill the wishes of the dark lord not at all blind but still experiencing myopia to the cruelty of the word at the time.

He watched that year seeing himself. His own reflection with as little resemblance as if seeing himself in a dingy distortion mirror but knowing its him.

One he saved from death in his sixth year. The one who by loving him was not hurt or dead by his own spell, ministration or incapability.

One he was able to save from corruption. As he saved him from tainting his hand with murder.

The one for whom he could show affection by turning a blind eye to his mischief or send expensive gifts, he always dreamt of being able to afford for his child. He was able to express love and affection to a child to his child and give them the protection he lacked from his childhood. And get back affection and hero worship that he was able to see in the child's eyes and later the hardened eyes of a grown man that still soften despite the years passed on his portrait with love reserved only to a close parent.

Severus Snape finally got something he wanted.

Something he may not have known he needed.

But someone that was not second best to him no more.

But were his... his son closest to his heart.

The one, he smiles at as he took him on his next greatest adventure at the end of his life.

His only.


End file.
